Drabbles for the KakaSaku Soul
by loverofallthingschocolate
Summary: A glimpse into the lives, and souls, of two of our favorite shinobi. KakaSaku REQUEST.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello gain! This piece is for my 100 reviewer--_Iris.D _**

**She requested certain themes for the KakaSaku pairing, and here is the first one!**

**Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto, we'd see more of Obito and Rin.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Drabble 1: Cherries 

Drabble 2: Haircuts 

Drabble 3: Fairytale 

Drabble 4: Strange Dream 

Drabble 5: Swimsuits 

**Drabble 1: Cherries**

Kakashi sighed contentedly as he held his pregnant wife. After a month of marriage, Sakura came home from the hospital one day with a piece of paper clutched tightly in her hand. 

With much prompting and a fair amount of well-place kisses, he had gotten her to explain why she was anxious. 

He remembered grinning broadly and spinning around his kunoichi as he heard the news. 

_He was going to be a father._

The months following were difficult, however, between the rules he had set down--which she fought vehemently against--and the nights he spent holding her hair as she emptied her stomach into the toilet. 

Kakashi could handle her mood swings and complaining and even when she woke him up in the middle of the night to ask him if he loved her. 

Hell, he could even handle not drinking sake--she had clearly stated that if she couldn't drink, than he couldn't either. 

He was even fine with picking up the slack on the house chores--he had ordered her on bed rest after her second trimester. 

He would cook and clean and wear a frilly pink apron without a problem. 

However, her food cravings almost drove him over the edge. First, it was easy. Dango. Sushi. Ramen. 

Despite his best attempts at satisfying his wife, the cravings got worse. Chocolate covered lettuce. Salted apples. 

The cravings would come at night--in which he would have to get up and find said craving or otherwise be faced hysterical wife who didn't believe that he loved her anymore. 

They would even come in the day--he would come back home from the grocery store only to be sent back because "she changed her mind". 

This, Kakasi decided, had to be the worst of all of them though. 

In the middle of winter, in the dead of night, Sakura asked for the only fruit that wasn't grown in Konoha. Cherries. 

She wanted them. And Kakashi, the whipped man that he was, set off dutifully to find them. 

Which was why he was signing "I Feel Like Woman"--with all dignity and pride left at the doorstep--to his once-good, senbon-wielding friend. 

Out of all the people in Konoha, it had to be Genma who had imported a basket of cherries. 

And of course, Genma wouldn't let him have the cherries without embarrassing him first. Under the threat of squashing all of the cherries and leaving Kakashi to return home empty-handed, the senbon-wielding had persuaded the copy-nin to sing him a song--which he secretly recorded. 

The next day found Sakura happy and content with basket of cherries in her lap with her husband, wounded ego and all, sitting right beside her. 

It would be the next day until Kakashi found out that Genma had sold recordings of the song he had been forced to sing for ten dollars a piece. 

**I hope that you liked the first of five drabbles that I will do! Please review and leave comments!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! This is the second drabble out of the five I will be doing as a prize for Iris D. for being my 100th reviewer on my story, _Crossing the Line_.**

**So, theme two: Haircuts**

**Haircuts**

****

Sakura repressed the urge to slap her hand to her forehead in aggravation. 

_Honestly, _she mused, _he's acting like I just told him--_

"Sakura! Don't I even have a say in this? " 

Huffing in annoyance she explained--for the umpteenth time--why exactly this "cruel, indecent, and unneeded torture" (as he so eloquently and dotingly phrased it) needed to be done. 

"Kakashi, I love you--I _really _do--but if you don't stop acting like a child, you will be sleeping on the couch for the next week." 

She could almost see the pout beginning to form underneath his mask. 

"Kakashi, that is _not _going to work..." 

Cue the puppy-dog eyes. 

The third party watched with a confused expression plastered on her face. 

"Sakura, it's just not needed! The hair isn't a problem! So, it's a little long...but I like it!" 

The pink-haired medic was beginning to get a migraine from the stress. 

The source of her stress stemmed from one source: Kakashi. 

They had an appointment fifteen minutes ago, but the insufferable man refused to un-block the door. After ten minutes a crowd had begun to gather to watch the spectacle a possible blood-bath. 

Across the street, betting was being done on who would come out victorious. So far, the results favored the kunoichi. 

"Sakura, _please_, can't we wait a year? I mean, it's not like we have to get it done today?" 

The third party's dark eyes darted between the shinobi--as if watching a tennis match. 

"Kakashi, if you don't move from the doorway by the count of three, I will forcibly remove you." 

"Sa-" 

One. 

"Ku" 

Two. 

"Ra--" 

THREE. 

Kakashi couldn't contain the yelp that sprung from his mouth as he was tackled into the unsuspecting shop through the doorway--that had been wisely opened by the third party moments ago. 

Luckily for the shop owners, the third party knew the outcome of the face off. Otherwise, the would be faced with a broken door and mess of glass to clean up. 

Across the street, a mixture of cheers and boos went unnoticed by everyone but the third party, who shook with silent laughter. 

However, after seeing the silver-haired nin taped to a salon chair with a look of defeat plastered on his face, the third party couldn't help snicker. 

Smirking in triumph, Sakura approached the third party. 

"Rin-chan, it's time to get your first haircut!" 

The three-year old girl obeyed without hesitation. 

Kakashi's opinions of why his young daughter's hair should _not _be cut were soon muffled with an old wash rag. 

**Well. This was was short. Oh, well. For those of you that were confused, Kakashi didn't want his daughter's hair to be cut? Did I fool any of you into thinking that it was Kakashi who was supposed to get his hair cut? If so, that was my intention :P**

**Please press the pretty blue button and leave a review! **


End file.
